¿Satisfecha?
by Solesc
Summary: "Me guardo tu recuerdo como el mejor secreto que jamas poder tener..."; en ocasiones, dejar ir, es la mejor elección.


**Disclaimer: Frozen no me pertenece. Más notas al final.**

* * *

" **¿Satisfecha?"**

.

.

.

.

.

.

Todos en el reino se hallaban de fiesta y no era para menos: la princesa Anna contraía matrimonio.

Dicho acontecimiento además de traer alegría, suscitó una serie de habladurías y teorías que ninguna de las integrantes de la familia real se molestó en aclarar. Para la reina de Arendelle, lo único que importaba era que su hermana fuera feliz con el hombre que su corazón había elegido, aunque ello fuera considerado como algo imperdonable para algunos, incluso para ella misma; para la princesa, todo era como un sueño: seguía sin creer que su hermana la hubiera alentado y apoyado a pesar de todo, pues era consciente de que en otras circunstancias, la boda sería más como un cuento de terror: con alguien a quien apenas conocía, mucho mayor que ella y con intereses políticos y económicos de por medio. Realmente no podía estar más que agradecida con su hermana mayor. Se estaba uniendo a este hombre por amor, sin importar nada más.

Por otra parte, la reina, deseando que todo fuera perfecto, se había encargado en persona de que las cosas se hicieran al gusto de la menor y de su futuro esposo. Deseaba complacerlos y hacerlos felices a ambos… por razones distintas.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Elsa no podía estar más contenta, todo estaba marchando tal y como esperaba: mientras la ceremonia religiosa transcurría, pensaba en lo hermosa que se veía su hermana con aquel vestido blanco, lleno de finos encajes, pedrería y detalles dorados. Una lágrima se deslizó por su mejilla al pensar en lo dichosa que debía sentirse la pelirroja y sonrió.

Su mirada pasó de su hermana al novio, quien, pensó la reina, con aquella casaca y chupa color azul naval con ricos bordados dorados, los calzones del mismo color hasta las rodillas y las botas negras y largas se veía muy apuesto. La mente de la reina comenzó a fantasear al ver con detenimiento al joven en aquellas prendas que marcaban y resaltaban su impresionante físico y sintió sus mejillas arder. Se sintió avergonzada de sus pensamientos, pero no podía evitarlo.

Por un fugaz instante, imaginó que era ella quien se desposaba con el rubio y sintió una tristeza enorme.

Habría dado todo porque las cosas hubieran sido así.

Por sentirse satisfecha…

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

La ceremonia había sido hermosa, la comida apetitosa y las felicitaciones abundantes. Elsa sabía que muchas de estas últimas no eran sinceras, especialmente aquellas que venían de duques, condes y demás extranjeros que habían anhelado tener el lugar que su ahora cuñado poseía ¿Quién, con algo de poder, aceptaría que de la noche a la mañana un plebeyo se convirtiera en una autoridad? Agradecía la inocencia de su hermana y la discreción de su esposo, ambas ayudaban que no se dejaran llevar por miradas desdeñosas y murmullos malintencionados.

Ahora, el momento de la presentación oficial como marido y mujer ante los asistentes se acercaba y, según la tradición, las familias de los desposados debían de dedicar algunas palabras. En este caso, Elsa sería la única que las diría, pues el novio era huérfano y Anna la tenía únicamente a ella, pero… cómo hacerlo cuando lo único que deseaba en estos momentos era llorar y esconderse entre los azafranes del balcón en que se encontraba, el mismo que había presenciado la magia de su encuentro con aquel maravilloso hombre hace poco más de un año.

— No sientas, no sientas…— se repetía a sí misma la reina mientras las lágrimas fluían y lo único que parecía calmarla en esos momentos era el suave viento que acariciaba su rostro, como queriendo consolarla.

— Majestad, ¿se encuentra bien?

Al escuchar como una dulce voz la llamaba, Elsa se enderezó y trato de limpiar con disimulo sus lágrimas. Fue inútil.

— Oh, nana Gerda, me asustaste. No, no te preocupes, estoy bien, es solo… un poco de sentimiento, ya sabes, Anna se casó, iniciará una vida con su esposo, me quedare sola, no sé, temores míos.

La platinada le regalo una delicada sonrisa a la mujer que había cuidado de ella y de su hermana desde pequeñas, aquella que se había convertido en una madre desde que sus padres murieron en aquel accidente marítimo hace ya cinco años.

Aquella mujer que la conocía desde pequeña como a la palma de su mano.

La única a quien no podía engañar.

La regordeta dama la miró con ternura, extendió sus brazos y Elsa supo que era inútil esconderle sus sentimientos, se escondió en la calidez de los brazos de aquella mujer que adoraba y dejó salir el sentimiento que le carcomía el corazón. Deseó poder regresar el tiempo a cuando era pequeña y lo único que le preocupaba era no ser descubierta junto a su hermana cuando se escabullían a la cocina y tomaban algunas tablillas de chocolate… en esos tiempos la vida no era tan complicada.

— Oh, querida — susurró Gerda mientras acariciaba la platinada cabellera de su niñita — siento mucho que esté pasando por esto, pero debe pensar que ha hecho feliz a su hermana y…

— ¡Y yo que! — exclamó exaltada Elsa, separándose de golpe de su nana y sorprendiendo a esta —¿Acaso no tengo derecho a experimentar la felicidad con la persona que yo decida? ¿Por qué tengo que dejar mi suerte en manos de una tonta Pragmática* proclamada hace más de 50 años?

— Mi niña… — exclamó Gerda asustada — baje la voz, alguien va a escucharla.

La reina contuvo la respiración, dándose cuenta del escándalo que pudo haber creado, exhaló lentamente y miro con tristeza a la pequeña mujer mientras le tomaba las manos.

— Perdóname nana, yo… es solo… me siento…

— Yo sé, yo sé — exclamó la mujer mientras la jalaba un poco para lograr acomodarle la corona y el peinado, después hizo lo mismo con la capa y secó unas cuantas lagrimas con sus manos — ha sacrificado a el amor de su vida, y me duele mucho verla sufrir, no tiene idea de cuánto…

— ¿Te digo un secreto nana? En ocasiones, creo que es más una maldición que una bendición haber nacido en la corona.

Gerda no discutió eso último. Ella misma había visto cuanto había sufrido la platinada desde su más tierna infancia, privada de muchos placeres y juegos infantiles pero siendo preparada arduamente para cuando el momento de reclamar el trono llegara. Sus padres habían hecho bien: era una gobernante inteligente, justa y poderosa pero en muchas ocasiones fría, distante y con una gran dificultad de compartir sus sentimientos.

Con delicadeza, Gerda apretó las manos las manos de Elsa y ambas sonrieron. Cuanto agradecía la joven tener a esta mujer en su vida.

— Es hora — exclamó la reina, cerró los ojos, inhaló y exhaló profundamente.

— ¿No quiere esperar un poco más? — preguntó la nana con nerviosismo.

— No, ya estoy bien.

Elsa estaba a punto de comenzar su andar, pero se detuvo y espetó un pequeño "gracias". Gerda sonrió. Su niña mayor era una mujer fuerte, de eso no había duda, pero no podía decir lo mismo de su corazón.

Mientras se dirigía a su lugar en el salón, Elsa era consciente de muchas cosas:

Amaba a su hermana y haría cualquier cosa por ella, cualquier sacrificio.

Estaba muy enamorada y Anna no debía saber eso, por ningún motivo.

Mientras avanzaba, algunas personas, en su mayoría damas, comenzaron a tararear el típico _Beso, beso_ …

La platinada se quedó estática en su lugar mientras observaba a la pareja ponerse de pie: las mejillas de Anna se tiñeron de un fuerte carmesí mientras el joven rubio tomó con delicadeza su rostro entre sus manos y ambos se fundieron en un tierno beso; cuando se separaron, Anna la saludó con una mano y con gran esfuerzo ella le respondió de la misma manera; su mirada celeste se encontró con la castaña del joven, quien le regalo una pequeña sonrisa y le oprimió el corazón. Todos estaban felices y aplaudían.

Todos… excepto Elsa, quien sintió las lágrimas venir.

No.

 _"No sientas, no sientas..."_

No podía llorar.

No frente a todos.

Especialmente Anna y su esposo.

Colocó sus manos frente a ella y disimuló el dolor con una radiante sonrisa.

Aceptó que su corazón le pertenecería siempre al hombre rubio y fornido que conoció un año atrás en su coronación.

El amor que sentía por Kristoff Bjorgman debía desaparecer, lo suyo ya no era posible por una sola razón…

Ahora era esposo de su hermana.

— Muy bien… — susurró Elsa — ahora jamás estarás satisfecha.

* * *

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Hola!

Dios, enserio que ya necesitaba estas vacaciones. Amo mi escuelita, a mis niños y todo, juro que sí, pero ya necesitaba esto. (y eso que apenas llevo casi cinco meses en mi trabajo, xd!)

Verán, en estos días, he estado navegando mucho por internet, y por casualidad me encontré con el trabajo de Lin-Manuel Miranda, específicamente hablando de "Hamilton". Me enamore, de verdad que sí. He visto pedazos y me he empapado de información acerca de esta puesta de Broadway, también he visto algunos animatics de las canciones y escuchado los covers de algunos artistas, de ahí es de donde surge esto.

Me encontré con la versión de Sia de "Satisfied" y las animaciones de esta misma. Es mi pieza favorita, la mejor de todas. Y es a partir de esta, nace esto. Trata de un amor que no puede ser. Enserio, si tienen chance, busque la traducción, cuando yo la leí, pensé inmediatamente en el triángulo amoroso "Elsa, Anna y Kristoff". Como buena fan del Kristanna, la pobre Elsa es quien sufre.

Ayer me dedique a hacer esto y pues ya de una vez lo publico, si no, luego me arrepiento. Me encantaría hacer más capítulos, pero creo que la canción cuenta la historia por sí misma. A ver por qué me decido hacer, creo que en la historia hay muchas incógnitas y me gustaría resolverlas…

*Pragmática.

Según Wikipedia, y cito textualmente: "En el caso de España, el rey Carlos III promulgó en 1776 una Pragmática sobre bodas desiguales… consagró la tradición observada por todos los monarcas y sus hijos desde la época de los Reyes Católicos: la de casarse con personas de casa soberana. Como queda dicho, un potencial heredero de la Corona no podría casarse con alguna persona que no perteneciese a una casa soberana…"

Sé que la historia no se desarrolla En España, pero este dato me pareció interesante, y supongo que pasaba en muchas situaciones parecidas: Elsa se enamoró de Kristoff, pero al ser de estatus diferentes no se podían casar, ya que la platinada es heredera potencial de la corona, o sea, es la reina. Me imagino que la cuestión va por ahí... Entonces Anna, al ser la segunda, es la que puede "hacer lo que se le dé la gana"…

Wow.. esta nota es realmente larga…

A ver si no quedo raro y disculpen las faltas de ortografía, a veces se cuelan.

Gracias por leer.

Cualquier opinión y/o sugerencia es bien recibida, si esto les gustó o no, háganmelo saber, no cuesta nada. (Sólo no sean tan malvados)

"If you never try, then you'll never know..."


End file.
